An American Witch in Hogwarts
by Jezabella
Summary: So what does happen when An American Witch gets transfered from the Salem Witches Academy to Hogwarts? You'll have to read and see and she causes a lot of troble and more danger than she could ever amagine! Please R+R, I intend this to be long so help me


An American Witch in Hogwarts  
  
Ok this takes place in Harry's fifth year, just to let you know  
  
I don't own any of these characters, well except for Felicity.  
  
All words that are in Italics are the words of J.K. Rowling and I am going to site them as not to plagiarize. I just needed to add Professor Umbridge's speech and the Sorting Hats song into the chapter and had to copy in order to do so. They are sited at the bottom of this chapter. Chapter One -The Transfer  
  
Whistles, smoke and the sound of back to school chatter filled the air as Felicity a rather short and pale girl with deep gray eyes and spiky brown hair that she had recently highlighted red stepped off the Hogwarts Express. With her transfer papers in hand and her kitten Nevers at her feet she stopped to take in her surroundings. Odd as it seemed she really didn't feel as intimidated as she thought that she would. For all of the worrying that her parents had done as to weather she would fit in, weather people would make fun of her for her accent (or in her opinion lack of one). This place looked just like The Salem Witch's Academy, only the uniforms were different, the students spoke with accents and there were boys here. 'This change will be no problem' she thought, 'no problem at all.' Her confidence lifted, she scooped up Nevers and stepped off in the direction that all of the other students seemed to be heading.  
  
Slowly the mass of students separated into groups of four and five friends chatting happily and loading into the waiting carriages. Felicity pushed her way through the crowd of older and younger students and hopped into a carriage about halfway down the line. It was empty for the moment as she settled herself and put Nevers on her lap but soon the door opened and three boys and a girl climbed in. The girl was medium height and had bushy brown hair that she bobbed about her head as she spoke rapidly to the boys. The first two boys seemed as different as day and night though they fit to be friends, the first was a somewhat shorter boy with rowdy black hair as though he had long ago given up trying to tame it. Black circular glasses framed his dazzling green eyes that conveyed his emotion even better than his words. The second boy had flaming red hair and freckles to match. He was tall and gangly like a beanpole with arms. His robes were somewhat in a state of second-handedness and came up two inches shorter than they were supposed too. The third boy, who was also accompanied by an odd looking plant, was regular height though rounder than the others and tripped over his robes as he entered the carriage.  
  
The four were in deep conversation and didn't seem to notice until they were quite settled that there was indeed another person in their carriage. Felicity was in the middle of her examination of them when the black haired boy sitting next to her noticed that Felicity was even there at all. "Oh," he said, "sorry we didn't notice you there."  
  
"That's alright," Felicity said calmly though she had been somewhat startled out of her state of examination. When she noticed the confused look on their faces from her accent she added, "I'm Felicity Endersen, I'm a transfer from the Salem Witches Academy in the U.S." this was a question that she had been expecting anyway.  
  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed the bushy headed girl, "well I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, and that there is Harry Potter." She smiled pointing to each boy in turn  
  
"Yah, I could tell," Felicity said in reply to the last introduction, "I've heard some things about you," she said facing Harry, "but not as much as I suppose I would have if I was from around here, You-Know-Who never really did bother with the States." She smiled at Harry then directed her attention back to Hermione who continued to talk.  
  
"It's wonderful to have a transfer! Though I really don't know how long it's been since there's been one, I wonder what house you'll be in? And how will they sort you, not with the first years I hope, by the way what year are you anyway?"  
  
"Well, I a sophomore" she said but when she saw that they again had confused looks on their faces she smiled and added, "I guess that would make me a fifth year"  
  
"Wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed for the second time in their conversation "we're fifth years too, were all in Gryffindor though, oh but I hope that you'll be in our house, Ron and I are prefects by the way."  
  
"Don't remind me." Ron groaned, and Felicity giggled.  
  
But by this time the carriages had lurched to a halt and students were starting to unload so Felicity scooped up Nevers and set her on the ground outside of the carriage. The five of them clambered out of the carriage and walked up the front steps of the castle. It was huge; Felicity gave a little gasp as she walked into the entrance hall. This was nothing like she was used too, but her amazement was cut short by a middle-aged witch with her black hair pulled back severely in a bun walking briskly up to her and tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Felicity," she said "hello, I am Professor McGonagall, I need you to come with me so you can be sorted before the feast."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let that happen," an aged voice cut in. It belonged to a tall elderly man with long silver hair and beard, his sparkling blue eyes smiled at Felicity over half moon glasses. "I intend for our transfer to have all the honor of being sorted in front of the entire school just like everyone else. Though, my dear, I will make an announcement so that you are not mistaken as a first year." The old man flashed Felicity a wink and a smile, which she returned. It was true that she was rather short for her age but she didn't mind it being commented on, in fact she loved being small. "I, my dear," the old man continued "am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. Ahhh I see you have you papers here," he said as she handed him her transcript, which he gazed at over his spectacles. "All in order here I see," he said folding them and tucking them into his robes, "now if you ladies will excuse me I have a feast to start." On which note he departed.  
  
"Now Felicity," Professor McGonagall said, " Follow me and I will call you when it is time for you to be sorted." And she turned on her heal and marched off across the entrance hall which by now had grown quite empty of students. Felicity was led through a couple corridors and soon entered a small room filled with paintings all of which yawned sleepy hellos from their frames as she waved to them.  
  
Professor McGonagall left her in the room by exiting through the door they had just entered through. After a few minutes Felicity began to grow impatient so she walked around a bit and examined the fireplace and the few chairs that the room contained. She was intent on examining this room a little more when she heard a door open and several first year students come clomping in. She noticed Professor McGonagall at the front of the line who then motioned her to follow and so she entered through a door at the opposite end of the room and emerged into the Great Hall. She was so captivated by the splendor of the Hall that she hardly noticed when Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the student body about her being a transfer. That is until he called out her name and motioned for her to have a seat on the stool and put the hat on that Professor McGonagall had placed on the floor in front of the staff table.  
  
She walked up slowly and sat herself on the stool, smoothing her robes as she did so before she put the hat on. It fell over her eyes and she was enveloped in a warm darkness that was much like being inside someone's head, which she realized later, was quite what she was doing.  
  
"Hmm." said a small voice in her ear quite thoughtfully, "another one that is quite tricky to place. Could do very well to put you in Ravenclaw with brains like those. But that's not all you got, goodness no. Hmmmm. what a puzzle what a puzzle, there's a bit of trickiness about you accompanied by a wanting, yes a great wanting, but a wanting for what? Oh adventure it seems? Ahh I know the house for you, and it wouldn't be to bad to put you brains there either. I think that you belong in GRYFFONDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud so that the whole hall could hear it and when Felicity pulled the hat off from over her eyes and a loud cheering met her ears from the long table at the far left of the hall. She dropped the hat back onto the stool and ran over to the table where she quickly found a place next to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville, all of whom were clapping loudly for her.  
  
"And now, according to tradition the sorting hat will sing its' song before the first years get sorted." Dumbledore addressed the Hall though he was mostly talking to Felicity.  
  
She sat down happily next to Hermione and listened as the Sorting Hat began its' song.  
  
In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barley started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendship fail?  
Why I was there so I can tell,  
The whole sad sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them all the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance Slytherin  
Took only pure blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a mourning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you . . . .  
Let the Sorting now begin.  
  
The hat became motionless and once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. All across the great hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors and Felicity, clapping along with everyone else wondered exactly what they were talking about.  
  
"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised  
  
"You mean it hasn't always been this way?" asked Felicity, her eyebrows raised as well.  
  
"Actually no," Harry replied, "Usually it just explains the differences between the houses and stuff like that, it sort of mentioned it this year but not really. I guess that it felt compelled to warn us about something." He added with a shrug  
  
"Well, think about it this way," Ron added with a smirk, "If the school fell apart it would be out of the only job it can do and would probably wind up in a dumpster."  
  
"Oh no, the Sorting Hat is worth much more than that, it's been stolen countless times throughout it's existence, haven't you read Hogwarts a History yet?"  
  
"No Hermione," Ron sighed rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling, "how many times do I have to tell you, with a dictionary like you on hand all the time I have no need to."  
  
"But Ron," Hermione replied open-mouthed. He glanced at her, "I didn't say that" All three of them stared at Felicity.  
  
"You really mean you haven't read it?" Felicity asked puzzled still not getting it, "when I got transferred I started studying it right away, I mean I thought that everyone would have read it, and I didn't want to be out of the "know" if you know what I mean." She squinted her eyes at them questioningly, " you really mean that you haven't read it."  
  
"Well we haven't but Hermione here has the whole thing memorized, it's nearly her bible. She." but Harry stopped short after receiving a kick in his shin from under the table.  
  
"Shh." Hermione said pointing up towards the head table where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not is. Tuck in!"  
  
There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Excellent," said Ron, with a groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate.  
  
"So," Hermione said as she put potatoes onto her plate, "what's it like at Salem. I've heard of it but I really don't now much about it."  
  
"Wow," Said Harry in mock surprise, "something that Hermione doesn't know much about, this really must be worth hearing."  
  
"Oh shut up you."  
  
"It's not all to different from here,' said Felicity thinking, "well actually it is." She added laughing. "For one thing the grounds and the facility are nowhere near as beautiful as you have here. The campus if just a bunch of old houses. And the uniforms are much different, since it's an all girls school" Harry and Ron exchanged looks of longing at this "we have to wear black dresses. And all the teachers are ladies as well, actually they all look pretty much like that one." Felicity pointed to a small Toad-like witch sitting up at the head table. "They put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts too, they say that only by learning them can you truly defend yourself which I think is a load of crap. Basically the only reason that I went there was because my mother when she was my age. She said that it would be good for turning me into a lady, which is a bunch of crap as well.  
  
"And besides from the school you have some odd foods here, what is that anyway?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Mmph," he sputtered swallowing "steak-and-kidney pie, why haven't you ever had it."  
  
"No." she said questioningly. "What's it like?"  
  
"It's like steak-and-kidney pie." Ron said matter of faculty and Felicity laughed.  
  
When all of the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again; Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.  
  
"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.  
  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things. All of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.  
  
"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Felicity noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange looks.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the."  
  
He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem" and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."  
  
"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."  
  
"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change between tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected. And pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."  
  
She sat down and Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though the students noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once of twice before stopping.  
  
"Yes," Felicity said "that one is exactly like the one's at Salem. Are there any more like her?"  
  
"No," said Harry, "but there are couple that you wouldn't like to cross either." Felicity noticed that he was glaring at a black haired Professor with a hooked nose and greasy black hair.  
  
"Well," said Ron, " that sounded like a bunch of crap to me."  
  
"Only if you didn't listen hard enough," said Hermione "it sounded to me like she wants the ministry to start interfering at Hogwarts through her."  
  
There was a great clattering and banging all around them. Dumbledore had obviously dismissed the school, because everyone jumped up and prepared to leave the Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry started to leave when Hermione ran behind them and grabbed Ron by the back of his robes. "Where supposed to show the first years where to go remember. Felicity, you can come with us, see you tomorrow at breakfast Harry." She called as they began walking the other way. Ron motioning for the first years to follow them.  
  
They walked through a maze of corridors and up many stairs with Ron and Hermione calling out every so often things like "Watch that step, it's a trick one and you'll sink in if you step on it" or "be careful of that stairway it likes to move." Until they had arrived at a painting of a rather fat lady dressed in a pink gown. "Password?" she asked to which Hermione answered "Mimbulus mimbletonia" They entered the common room. It was round and homely looking with stairs at either end leading up to the different sets of dorms. The group now split into girls who climbed up one set of stairs led by Hermione and boys who climbed up another set led by Ron.  
  
After direction the first years to their dorm, Hermione led Felicity to the dorm that they would share with the other 5th year girls. "Good," said Hermione as she opened the door to their dorm, "they added another four-poster for you, oh and it's next to mine!" she added excitedly "see there it is, farthest to the left, and your stuff is at the foot of it." She smiled and went to organizing her things at the end of her own four- poster that was on the right of Felicity's.  
  
Felicity stood in the doorway for a moment looking at the two other girls that were in the dorm. They introduced themselves as Parvati and Lavender. Felicity smiled and said goodnight then went to sit on her bed. All of a sudden a wave of sleepiness washed over her so she drew back the hangings on her bed and changed into her sleeper. She yawned loudly and peaked out of the curtain to see that the other girls were sleeping as well. She lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Sorry that that chapter was really long! PLEASE REVIEW!, please no flames but constructive criticism is more than welcome. Don't worry Felicity isn't going to become a Mary Sue. Everything seems to be going good for her now but just you wait and see. that's all that I can really tell you at the moment.  
  
Now I have to site the book since I used stuff out of it!  
  
Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix Scholastic Press New York NY Copyright 2003  
  
Hmmm yah I think that that works. Till next time! 


End file.
